


and I wonder why I still live on

by LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots



Series: The Obligatory Tatooine AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Clone Trooper Inhibitor Chips (Star Wars), Gen, Happy Ending, but also in the fic itself, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots/pseuds/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots
Summary: CC-2224 ends up with a head injury. He keeps the strange dreams he has in the aftermath to himself, for fear of decommission.Then, Rex comes along.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Obligatory Tatooine AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	and I wonder why I still live on

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of Commander Cody Week

Unfortunately for the Empire, CC-2224’s helmet had not been enough to prevent the head injury. 

It was their own fault, really. Churning out cheap armor for the men they regarded as cannon fodder.

_ CC-2224 had been lucky _ , the men whispered.  _ It’s a good thing he’s basically an irreplaceable asset to operations, or they’d have decommissioned him. _

It was, in the end, little more than a bump on the head. 

But a very important bump.

~~~~~~~

CC-2224 is out of medbay as soon as the medic will let him, and back to work. The day passes normally. Then, he lies down to sleep.

He dreams, for the first time in nearly ten years.

_ “Something's not right here.”  _ Cody knows him. CT-7567  ~~ Rex ~~

_ “Well, good luck. I'm putting you in charge—” _

The scene cuts out, replaced with another.

_ The gutkurrs hiss threateningly, even as the traitor _ ~~_ Obi-Wan _ ~~ _ walks them back into the small gap between cliff faces with the force. And they were supposed to be  _ calm _?  _

_ “Incredible,” breathes Ghost’s shiny, ~~Wooley.~~ _

_ “Quiet, rookie.”  _ The words come out of his mouth, but the flash of amusement tinged with worry and something else CC-2224 can’t  won’t name  ~~_ cannot be his.  _ ~~

The next scene ~~ memory  ~~ drops him in the middle of a battlefield.

“Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels,” says  Obi-Wan the Jedi traitor.

“Very good, sir.”  _ It's almost over,  _ thinks  ~~ Cody ~~ CC-2224.

He takes a step away, and then remembers, wanting to grin.

“Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this.” He holds out the lightsaber.

“Ah. Ah, yes.”

As he handed it off,  ~~ Cody ~~ CC-2224 could swear that as he smiled down at him,  ~~ Obi-Wan ~~ the Jedi was blushing, just a bit. _Why?_ “No need to mention this to Anakin, is there Cody?”  _ Who? _

He felt his face stretch into a grin. “Is that an order,  _ sir _ ?”

The Jedi shakes his head, looking at  ~~ Cody  ~~ with something CC-2224 can’t put a name to shining in his eyes. Then he sighs.

“Well, we still have a battle to win,” the traitor says.

CC-2224’s comlink beeps as he shoves the helmet back onto his head.

“Go on ahead, General. We’’l be right behind you.”

The holo flickers on.

“Commander ~~Cody~~ , it is time. Execute Order 66.” And something in him  _ screams— _

CC-2224 wrenches upright, breathing shakily. His chest hurts. It feels like every atom in his body is crying out for something he doesn’t even know, or remember. 

He can’t tell the medics. He’s seen what happens to the remaining clones, when they become defective. 

CC-2224 goes back to sleep. His unit is deploying tomorrow, it wouldn't do to be operating on too little sleep. 

As he slips back into unconsciousness, something in the very back of his mind laughs at that idea.

~~~~~~~

In the mission specs, they had informed CC-2224 to expect Rebel interference. 

That doesn’t mean he was expecting to see CT-7567 ~~ Rex,  _ vod’ika _ _ ,  _ ~~ that traitor, leading the ragtag resistance. 

CC-2224 dives at him, enraged, ducking past the bolts from the twin pistols.  _ Why the fuck do I know this traitor, why do I care? _

“You  _ TRAITOR! _ ” he roars.  ~~_ He’s not— _ ~~

The two of them tumble to the ground, the battle continuing around them. 

CT-7567 kicks him off, and then stares in shock. As he picks himself up, CC-2224 notices that his helmet has been knocked off. No matter.  _ Why am I doing this? Why do I care? _

“Cody?” he says weakly.

CC-2224 freezes.  ~~_ Rex _ ~~

“Who the hell is Cody?” 

CT-7567 looks like something’s breaking inside him, but they throw themselves back at each other anyways. CC-2224 kicks the traitor ~~not a traitor, Rex would never _—_~~ off, and drags himself to his feet. 

Then, CC-2224 notices that the rest of his team have long since retreated, leaving him here. It doesn’t matter. 

~~ Rex ~~ The traitor’s noticed it too. He looks dumbfounded. “Did they just leave you? Why?”

“Good soldiers follow orders,” CC-2224 throws back from . “The mission comes first.”

“Well then, if they don’t want you,” CT-7567 ~~ Rex ~~ snatches up one of his pistols and fires it.

~~~~~~~

Cody’s first thought is that it’s really quiet. There’s the quiet noise of running machinery nearby, and the medbay smell key him in to the fact that he’s  _ obviously _ in medbay. Oh, and he can hear someone snoring softly.

_ What happened? _ When he blinks awake to an unfamiliar medbay, Cody frowns.  _ Where—? _

Then. 

His eyes catch on the familiar figure curled into the shitty medbay chair next to the bed.

_ Has it really been that long? _ His vod’ika’s blond hair is, well. It’s not so very blond anymore, from what he can see. But what really throws him is the carefully cultivated beard. 

Head spinning, Cody slowly levers himself up from the bed.  _ The Rebel Alliance _ , supplies the part of his brain that is still working.  _ Of course it is. Where else would he be?  _ Cody determinedly shoves the little part of his brain that is absolutely freaking out into a box. It’s a problem for future Cody.

“Rex?” 

His brother startles awake, and Cody doesn’t even have time to brace himself before Rex bowls the two of them over the bed and onto the floor in a desperate hug. 

Distantly, as wraps his arms around his little brother and clings to him as if he’s the last thing he has left in the galaxy  _ and he is _ , Cody notices that he’s crying.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed,
> 
> drop comments if you want to talk abt this universe, question or anything! I love talking abt my fics


End file.
